


Reichenbach Fall

by SuperSherlockedGallifreyan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSherlockedGallifreyan/pseuds/SuperSherlockedGallifreyan
Summary: A poem about the Reichenbach Fall





	Reichenbach Fall

The Reichenbach is now here,  
And Moriarty is now dead;  
It was his own bullet  
That passed through his head;  
But Sherlock's still on the roof,  
Standing so tall  
Because the promise still stands;  
"I owe you a fall."

John is now here,  
And Sherlock orders him back;  
He tried so hard  
To get his voice not to crack;  
Sherlock is up high, and his voice begins to shake  
As he tells John below  
That he is nothing but a fake.

The time is now here,  
Where Sherlock must jump;  
There's tears in his eyes,  
And in John's throat is a lump;  
Sherlock tosses his phone back,  
Finished with his goodbye;  
Sherlock must do this,  
Or his friends will surely die.

The moment is now here;  
Sherlock opens his arms wide;  
John stands there shocked,  
Still believing Sherlock never lied;  
Sherlock falls down,  
And John runs to;  
He still can't believe it as he shouts,  
"He's my friend, let me through."

The grave is now here,  
Marking where Sherlock's body does lay,  
But John doesn't know Sherlock is alive  
And standing twenty feet away;  
John turns to leave but stops  
Because he feels it needs to be said;  
"One more miracle, Sherlock;  
Don't be dead."


End file.
